When I Look At You
by TwistedLikeMe
Summary: Scorpius has been in love with Roxanne ever since her sorting. Roxanne has needed someone to love her since her sorting; her family certainly doesnt. She didnt realize Scorpius was there.. Will she ever?    songfic


**AN: so, I have NEVER seen any Roxanne Scorpius fan fictions ever. So, I decided to write a little song fic for them. :-) **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. (When I Look At You-Miley**

**Cyrus)**

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody, when the nights so long_

'_Cause there's no guarantee that this life is easy_

Roxanne twirled her red hair, watching her parents fawn over Fred, she herself forgotten again. Yeah, her brother Fred is the chaser for the Gryffindor team, but she is the seeker for the Slytherin team. I am at least equal, if not better (seeker is more important). But, unfortunately, I am in Slytherin. Being a Weasley in Slytherin is like a one-way ticket to hell, not to mention that no one in my family but Albus Severus and Lily Luna will have a conversation with me. But, I guess there's no guarantee that life is easy.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I look at you_

Scorpius flinches as he hears his parents fighting, once again. His home-life is a miserable black hole, which is why he only goes home when he has to. His only solace is Roxanne Andromeda Weasley. When he thinks of her his whole heart warms up and he can't _help_ but be happy!

_When the wav_es _are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I look at you_

Roxanne stumbles out the front door, almost as if she was drunk. She couldn't handle the ignorance her parents gave her. Just because of a stupid house at Hogwarts they felt they were authorized to basically disown her! Roxanne knows that the hell-hole she lives in really isn't her home.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I am not alone_

Scorpius is finally back at Hogwarts, and he is finally able to see Roxanne. He thanks god that she was put in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor, like her family. He sits down at the table, and when he looks to the side he see's a curtain of dark red hair. _Roxanne_. She looks over and when grey eyes meet blue, it just confirms it. He loves her.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I look at you_

Scorpius's arms snake around Roxanne's body, his forehead touching hers. He whispers, "I love you, Roxi, more than anything". Roxanne smiles and pulls away. She lightly pushes his chest, "if you love me, you'll catch me!" Scorpius smiles and chases after the seeker, laughingly lightly. He wraps his arms around her. "I'll always catch you"

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I look at you_

Roxanne chases after the snitch as Lily Luna, the Gryffindor seeker, comes up behind her. With one last surge of power, Roxi grabs the snitch, much to the dismay of Lily. "Good job, Rox!" Lily calls, even though she was extremely disappointed. Roxanne loved Lily, but she cant help feeling a little good that she beat her. Roxi flies to the ground where Scorpius, a beater, is looking at her. "Good job, babe," he grins and kisses her sweetly.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

Scorpius pulls out a chair for Roxanne before sitting down himself. The waiter comes and collects their orders. Scorpius sinks down onto one knee, oblivious to the cheers of the other customers. "Roxanne, I'll never hurt you, I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other. We are meant to be with each other. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I cant find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

"It's a girl!" the doctor cheers as he turns away, their baby in hand. Roxanne leans back, exhausted, but Scorpius is wide awake. He can't wait to see his baby girl. With what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, the doctor brought out their daughter. He places her in Roxi's arms, and she perks up. "Oh, baby girl, you're beautiful. Just like your daddy, you are!" she smiles up at Scorp. Scorpius holds his arms out, waiting for her to place the baby in. He looks down, and gasps. She has a small tuft of white-blonde hair and big silver-blue eyes.

"You're beautiful!" he turns to his wife, "I was thinking about continuing the beastly Malfoy name tradition and name her Aries. But if you don't-"Roxanne interrupts him, "I love the name Aries, Scorp. It's perfect! Would you mind if her middle name is Lily?" He shakes his head no, but he is already immersed in his perfect daughter. "She is already a daddy's girl!"

Just then Roxanne's family _and _Scorpius's family piles in. "Roxanne, we are so sorry! Truly, we are. And we miss you terribly!" Roxanne smiles, this is what she's always wanted. 'Hey Lily, want to meet your god-daughter?"

_Yeah, Yeah, Oh, Oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

**AN: yeah, I know it was a terribly long one-shot. And I know the last part was long, but I wanted her to re-connect with her family before the end and I completely forgot about it until then! But, I actually think this story was ace, so if you could give me your thoughts I would love it. **


End file.
